1. Field of the Invention
The current disclosure relates to electronic musical instruments and in particular, to instruments with the ability to set the parameter values for a plurality of keys with an effortless operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, electronic musical instruments are capable of detecting operation of the keys that are on a keyboard. Musical tones are generated and silenced according to the key operations that have been detected. These kinds of electronic musical instruments assign a key number to each key and store the parameter values that correspond to each key number. When a key has been operated, the parameter values that correspond to the key number are output to a sound generator. The sound generator forms the musical tone in conformance with these parameter values.
Other electronic musical instruments can change the timbre of the musical tones throughout the entire keyboard. Initially, the parameter values that correspond to the key numbers of six locations are stored. When a key without stored parameter values is pressed, the parameter values of the neighboring keys (on each side) with stored parameter values are used. The parameter values, for the pressed key are computed by linear interpolation and those parameter values are sent to the sound generator.
The electronic musical instrument described above provides a set of parameter values for each key, these values are set through a plurality of parameter setting modes, such as, a note mode, a range mode and an anchor rubber band mode. First, the note mode, allows a user to set the parameter values that correspond to one key. Next, the range mode, allows a user to set the parameter values that correspond to two keys. Lastly, the anchor rubber band mode, allows a user to set the parameter values that correspond to three keys. In order to set these values the user can select the parameter setting mode and subsequently, set the parameter values within the corresponding mode.
However, a user may be required to select the plurality of parameter setting modes which can be an inconvenient process. In particular, when a user needs to select a different parameter setting mode, selecting of the parameter setting mode, the designation of keys to be set the parameters and the input operation for the parameter values must be repeated and doing so can be time consuming and inconvenient.